Letters from war
by midnitewolf99
Summary: Inspired by a song. Based in world war 2. This is about a boy who joins the war, fighting the enemies while writing to his mother as often as he can.
1. base chapter

So this is my latest story. I was inspired to write a story after hearing a song. This is set in World War 2. It is based off the song, but there is some truth in the story. It's just not based off of a particular person. Hope you enjoy!

#Scenebreak

"_Attack on pearl harbor"_

"_The Japs bombed pearl harbor"_

"_This means war"_

"_We need you"_

"_Come join the war"_

"_We will destroy the Japs"_

Thomas turned off his radio and walked out of the house. He was walking to the train station. He signed up to fight in World War 2 just yesterday. The train was coming to pick him and thousands of other boys up and haul them off to boot camp.

His mother had cried when he admitted the news, but it had to be done. Little did he know that this would be the most deadly of wars the world was to ever see. He had his knapsack, armed with a photo of his family, and some small things. He had reached the train station and he looked around. There were boys, fathers, and men of all kinds hugging their close ones.

He knew he wouldn't see his mother or sister for a long time. The train doors opened and they all stepped inside. The train was huge and spacious, but with all the people space was limited. He looked around and found a seat. A tall man sat next to him. "Hey" he said. "Hello" Thomas said as he shook the man's hand. "I'm Johnathan, what's your name" the man said. "Thomas" he replied with a smile. One that Johnathan warmly returned.

"You have a family, Thomas" Johnathan asked. "I do, a mother and a little sister. How about you Johnathan" Thomas queried. "Call me John; I have a mother and a father. I'm an only child." He replied. "Oh, did you like being an only child?" Thomas asked. "Sometimes" John said with an infectious grin. The grin spread onto Thomas' face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope that we can be friends, and comrades" Thomas said. "Likewise" John replied.

"_Attention, we are now departing. The ride will be for ten hours. Try to get some sleep while you ride. We are going to work you __**pussy-willows**__ to the bone when we get there. –That will be all. –Click-"_

"I guess we should get some sleep John" Thomas said as he looked out the train window. "Yeah, good night" John said. "Yeah, night" Thomas said as John laid down in the cramped space for a nap. He watched as the land all flew by with the speed of the train. He suddenly had a feeling of dread. He was suddenly hit with the full force of what he was doing.

He was going into a war. He was going to a land where it was either us, or them. What will happen to them? Anyone of them could die. His new friend John, his cousin Archie, his neighbor Ralph, they all could die. And with that depressing thought, he lied down as well and fell into a deep slumber.

#Chapterending

So that is the end of my first chapter. Hope you liked it I will post more soon. Have any ideas for me, or if you just feel like urging me onward, please review! Thank you. (Oh! That rhymed)

-Midnitewolf99 


	2. First letter

Next chapter. I have nothing to say so enjoy!

#Scenebreak

An older lady walked to her mailbox. It was a bright summer day, in fact it would be the perfect day. Beautiful, warm, birds chirping, but she didn't think of any of these things. She had short, curly, carrot red hair, and soft brown eyes. She was slightly tall, and quite lean.

She opened her mailbox and pulled out a set of letters. There was a letter from the grocer informing her of a sale on flour. And there was also a letter for her daughter, Amy. Her last letter put a grin on her face. It was a letter from her son, in a war, far away. He spoke of the weather, and good friends that he made...

#Scenebreak

It was a bright sunny day and all around great. There were quite a few young men sitting in a circle. The bread spread among the boys. "So, Thomas What are you writing?" a short but fit man asked. "I'm writing a letter to my mother and my sister." Thomas replied. "You've only been gone for a week, why are you writing to her now? What have you possibly got to say? I mean-" the same man started but was cut off. "Hey Amos, Leave the guy alone, he's not hurting you" John cut in.

"Meh, I was just wondering" Amos grumbled. "It's no problem" Thomas said already lost in thought. He thought about his father, and how he lived. That's why he was here, in this war. There were people out there that couldn't live like his father had.

He wanted to change that, just a little bit. He knew he couldn't do much, but what he could do is enough. As his father always said "do what you can, it goes farther than you know." He was going to do what he could, and then when it was over, he would go see his mother.

He wrote in the letter and then signed it. He shipped it out and waited till she would send him a letter back. He went back with the other boys to do their daily training. They needed to be ready. All of the boys were getting better though. That's what they had.

#Scenebreak

She pulled out the letter right there and read it.

_Hello mother, _

_ How are you? I'm doing fine. It's beautiful out here. So bright, and sunny, wish you could see it. Reminds me of those picnics we used to have with dad. I've made a bunch of friends. I made a friend on the train, his name is Johnathan, but we call him John. I also made a bunch of friends at my camp. Don't worry; they just split us up in groups so the sergeants can teach us better. _

_ I've also been thinking about dad... And the life that he had. I won't tell the boys over here this, but that's why I'm here today. Also, how is Amy doing? If I remember correctly, isn't she graduating soon? Tell her I said congratulations, and I'm so proud of her. I will be back soon, as soon as this war is over. _

_ Mother, you are what I'm fighting for... -__Thomas _

She smiled at the last bit. His first letter from war. There would be many to come. She hoped he would come back. She went up to her room and put the letter up.

#End of chapter.

Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm building up momentum. I'm not good at writing long stories so bear with me... Hope you liked it.

Questions, comments, concernes. R&amp;R

-Midnitewolf99


	3. Mother's letter

Okay, so here is my next chapter... Also, I don't mean any of this as offensive, I have no problems with Japanese people, (or any people) that is just how it was back then, ya know. Cause they bombed Pearl Harbor...

I am not getting reviews yet, so I can't comment on those, but oh well. I don't think anyone has read this story yet

I guess that's just sad... Ah, no time to dwell on my viewless story. I actually want to write it so here we go.

#Whathappenedlastchapter

_**Mother, you are what I'm fighting for... -**__**Thomas **_

**She smiled at the last bit. His first letter from war. There would be many to come. She hoped he would come back. She went up to her room and put the letter up. **

#Scenebreak

After she stored her letter she strolled over to her desk. She had a letter to write. "Oh Thomas" she said absentmindedly. She picked up her pen and wrote to her son. As soon as she finished the letter she shipped it off, and then went to her room to pray.

"Dear God, please keep my boy safe. Protect him from his enemies. And bring him home safe to me. And protect his new friends and the other boys that are participating. And please send a way that I and all the other mothers- can help. Amen." she prayed.

Just then Amy walked into the room. "Mother? The Tailors are wondering if we can come over for dinner." Amy asked as her mother sat up. The mother of two smiled and replied "sure, let's go."

#Scenebreak

A week later a man was handing out letters. Thomas shook with hope and excitement. He wondered if he had gotten a letter yet. "Thomas, you have a letter" the man's gruff voice called out. Thomas walked briskly up to the man and got his letter.

He went to his seat and ripped the envelope open, he vaguely thought of how his mom would act with him tearing the envelope. "Thomas, you must be careful. We can reuse the envelope". He sure missed them. He grabbed the letter inside and pried off the seal then opened it with bated breath.

Dear Thomas,

You are good, and you're brave. What a father that you'll be someday! As for me and Amy, were good. We both miss you; Amy said thanks for the congratulation. Just stay safe my dear. And your father was a brilliant man, and he loved you so. He would be so proud of you if he was still here. But I am positive that he knows in heaven.

Remember to write often. It helps to ease my troubles to hear from you. All of the mothers seem quite distraught. I can't say I blame them. Make it home, and make it safe.

Love you always –_Mother. _

He smiled lightly as he put the letter away. He was going to write to her later today, after he finished with his afternoon training. "So, did you get a letter from your mother?" A man asked. "Yes I did, Rufus." Thomas said with a light smile.

#Endofchapter

Alright. Still wasn't very long, but I updated. So, whatev's. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but if you like it please review. Thank you. (Rhyme, oh yeah)

I am the rhyming queen.

-Midnitewolf99


	4. Grown up?

Chapter 4.

So hey how are you? I haven't updated for a while. I am SOOOO busy. But I'm still working on this story.

So Epic: I hope that doesn't happen, but you never know. I really wanted to write this story for a while, and when I started I wasn't sure if I should finish. But your reviews as always energize me, so please keep it up!

I am going to be at camp next week, so it might be a while till I update again. It's kind of hard to write since it's based off of a song. But I am trying. And some of this stuff is true.

-This chapter is not based off of the song-

#Beginchapter

"Waste not want not" a man on the radio said. "We need your cans, and scraps. When you are done with a can squash it flat and keep it. We will pay for the scraps, and make them into ammo to fight off the Japs." he continued. Amy instantly brightened and ran off to her mother. "Mom, mom!" She called. "Sheila!" she called and her mother turned. "Yes dear, what is it?" she replied.

"I found a way we can help, come on" Amy yelled as she guided her mother into the kitchen. And so began a new thing. Scraps were collected and brought to military bases to make ammo and other useful things for war.

#Meanwhile

"One, two, three, four, hustle up boys" a sergeant hollered to the young men. "Good work Thomas you too Johnathan. Barkley hustle, hustle" he yelled. "The Japs won't know what hit 'em" the sergeant said arrogantly. The boys continued facing every obstacle and shooting headshots on every cardboard warrior they saw.

Amos finished first with Jordan and Johnathan right behind him. Not long after Thomas finished. "ALRIGHT, now 50 pushups I know that's way less than you are used to. That's your cool down. You can't be getting soft" The sergeant said with steel in his voice.

The boys did their pushups with astounding strength and were sent to bed not long after. "Goodnight, get some rest. You will need it." The sergeant said with, -dare I write it? - Pride.

"Man, if I knew they would be so brutal I wouldn't've signed up." one boy said. "Well it is a war. You need to be strong" Amos said. "Well, I only signed up cause of the adventures, not to be disciplined and chastened like a child." he whined. "Well if you'd stop acting like one, I wouldn't have to chasten you like a child." Amos replied. "You used to be cool, what happened to you?" The boy asked hatefully. Amos hesitated before replying "I grew up, now I am going to bed. I suggest you do the same." Amos then went to bed and everyone else followed him.

_Dear mother, _

_You wouldn't believe how much has changed in the past two months. Amos, the resident bully is now a mature young man. Everyone is stronger now and we all have grown closer as a family. Mother I'm worried about this war… What will happen to all of us? But I will fight with all of my strength. I love you mother. And I hope to be home soon. Tell Amy I said I love her always. Please write soon. _

_I will come home, and I will be safe. –Thomas._

He sent the letter in the mail then scurried off to bed. His mother would get the letter in three days. Cherishing it as she always does, and writing back as soon as she can. No one knew the future that awaits them.

#Endingchapter.

And so that's the end of Letters from war, chapter four. (Did you know that rhymed?) Man I apparently wasn't allowed to finish this chapter cause my mom, dad, and one of my brothers were pestering me at every turn. I wanted this finished yesterday. But that's it for now. Read and review, am I right? Thanks for reading!

~Midnitewolf99


	5. The last letter?

Chapter 5.

Hey I am posting another chapter before I go to camp. (I leave on Monday, and it is Friday today so, yeah.) I still have a few days.

Epic: It might be wahahahaha! Also that would be nice, thank you! :P

So that's it for now. Let's get on with the story ok?

#Thelastletter?

It was a cold day in December, and Sheila was walking to her mailbox. The daily trek seemed to get harder and harder each day with all the snow. But her son was all the motivation she needed. She got to her mailbox and saw a letter.

She grinned from ear to ear then carefully walked inside. Then she scrambled up the stairs into her room and tore the letter open. This was a day that she will never forget.

Amy walked into the house and noticed that her mother wasn't cooking supper yet, strange. "Mother" Amy called out. She heard no answer... She walked up the stairs and heard, wait. Was that crying? "Mother" -ok she was worried now. She went into her mother's room and saw her mother -bawling her eyes out. "Mother what's wrong" Amy asked then noticed the letter in her hands. "Is it-" Amy started but then began to read the letter.

_I was up on a hill _

A man was standing on a hill all alone. Then he heard gunshots and he saw bombs exploding all around. He was hit by one of the bombs. He fell to the ground clutching his burnt leg. He couldn't get out of there. He was going to die! If the Japanese didn't find him first he would die of infection, or thirst, or hunger, or disease, or -wait who is that?

There was a man heading straight for him, he couldn't aim his barrel at him to shoot the assailant. He sat there and hoped the man would pass. The man came and helped him up. "Don't worry Jason, I got you" the man said. The man guided Jason back to a safe hiding spot, the man handed him a note and was about to head back to battle when a man came behind him and tackled him to the ground.

Jason couldn't stop the soldier from knocking out his comrade so he stayed quiet and hoped the man wouldn't see him. The man didn't see him and took his friend hostage. Jason wanted to gag thinking of the horrible things they would do to him. Not long after that the Japanese retreated and the soldiers found Jason. Jason got back to camp and his wound was treated.

_That man was you son. He asked me to write to you, I told him I would 'oh I swore. _

That was the last of the letters from war...

"No, he-he can't be d-dead." Amy stuttered. "He, I-He's not. I-I know he's not. He will come home. I know it." Her mother said. They both prayed he was living, and they kept on believing, and wrote every night just to say.

_You are good, and you're brave. What a father that you'll be some day. Make it home, make it safe._

And still she kept writing each day…

#Chapterending.

Uh oh... What's going to happen? Guess you have to wait. And no trying to look up the song to find out ok?

I will post lyrics of the song on the last chapter though... And no next chapter is not the last chapter...

That is such a short chapter I want to cry. Not really…

No rhyme today.

~Midnitewolf99


	6. Where are you?

Man sorry. When I got back from camp I had no motivation to write a chapter. Then I went on a family vacation. Then I still had no motivation… Then we went to King's Island. Then the internet stopped working. Then I went to Pennsylvania. So, yeah... Since we are not writing any more letters, Thomas has a hidden journal that I stole-err-uh I mean, found- yeeeaaah... -Cough- -Smiles nervously-

#Meh

Thomas was in a dark, cold, and wet cell. He sighed heavily. He was in bad shape, this was the second beating today and he still had to work on the cannons later. (I am not sure what the Japanese did to their prisoners during WW2 but I am guessing it was bad. they don't have the camps yet.) He let out another shuddering breath and smiled grimly. He thought of a way to get out but the cell was just a small dirty block in the mud.

He heard the sound of footsteps and braced himself for the guard to walk in. But the footsteps walked past his cell and he sighed in relief. He leaned against the wall marked with merely seven lines- four in a row with one crossing them all and two right next to the five. It measured a time, seven days… He massaged his bruised arm and looked around the cell. The air was musty which made it suffocating in there; the walls were nasty with mildew and other foreign entities.

He sighed again as the pain began to subside in his arm. He had gotten stronger over the past few years but nothing could prepare him for this… He thought of his mother and sister, did they know he was captured yet, did his friends forget about him? Would the pain ever stop? He heard more footsteps and realized it was time to work on the cannons. He prayed to God that he would get out of this alive.

#Scenebreak

We see Sheila and a bunch of other mothers gathered around a table with a bunch of useless junk. Aka: empty tin cans, scrap metal, etc. "Ok" Sheila said "we need to squash the tin cans and put them in these boxes scrap metal goes over there miscellaneous things go into the boxes over there, any questions?" There were none so the ladies went right to work packing the things up to send to their boys at war. But the mother of two was thinking of other things. Where was her boy? Was he in prison or worse, dead? She shook her head at such thoughts. He couldn't be dead; he was such a strong, brave, kind boy. He was there somewhere, he would come home. He had to! But where is he?

#Scenebreak

"Jason! What happened back there? Did you see Thomas?" Johnathan asked the boy lying in a cot. "He-He was captured. I'm sorry John. I couldn't help him, but we can still save him I know he's still alive" Jason weakly said. "No not you. Nut we will. We won today, but we have to remain vigilant. Who knows when they'll strike back." Johnathan said grimly. "I have to train, get well soon Jason. We need you" were the parting words from Johnathan. He walked over to the mailbox and noticed a letter was in the box marked 'Thomas.' He frowned; the letter was from his mom. He placed the letter back into the mailbox. He turned to the training course and ran a few rounds.

-In the generals tent-

"Ok so we need to attack here next then your troop march this way. We can trap them then pick them off how's that?" The general said as he spoke to his drill sergeant. "Yes we need to end this war soon. Or we all will die!" The sergeant said to the general. "Ok prepare your men in a week and then we will head there. We need to destroy them all every single one of them."

#Scenebreak

What will happen to Thomas? Will the general's plan work? Is my story good? Will they invent doughnuts? All will be revealed when I post another chapter.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Reviews are appreciated!

~Midnitewolf99


	7. First win

Hey here's my next chapter. Been listening to the song this is based after for inspiration. Now I'm not going to go into detail about how exactly they went through the war. 1: Because I honestly don't know every trial they went through, and 2: this is my story and I'm not too good at realism.

But I am working on this story and it will come to a close soon. Like I said I am not good at long stories. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Anyway let's get on with the show!

#Hello

**KABOOM!**

Thomas jumped as another bomb exploded on the abused land. He was still trapped in his cell but the sounds of war were getting close. He could hear the soldiers as they shot their guns off. And the bombs seemed to get closer. He looked at the wall with his number of days added on it he knew exactly how many lines were on there. 421. The gunshots had started around three months ago out of nowhere. The Japanese had not prepared for this and it took them a good two hours to fire back against the barrage of bullets.

Thomas heard another bomb go off and jumped yet again. That one was close! He hoped that his friends were here to save him. He couldn't take much more of this. Luckily with all the guns and bombs they haven't had a chance to torture-er-I mean 'tend' to the prisoners. Just then he heard lots of footfalls and he ducked down when the door swung open.

He opened his eyes to see a very familiar group. "Thomas?" One of the men asked carefully. "Hey Amos, Taylor, Samuel. Where are the others?" Thomas said war mode already activated after months without use. "They are out fighting it seems as though we are going to win, but I'm not putting my guard down" Amos said as they hoisted Thomas to his feet.

"Good, we need to hurry" Thomas replied as he was handed a gun and they ran out into battle. Thomas still had his sharp aim as he was getting fatal shots to his targets same as the others. They reunited with the rest of the group and they were all happy to see their long-lost comrade.

"Thomas" a tall figure exclaimed. "John" Thomas mimicked as they all assumed a fighting stance ready for round two. They were not disappointed as a hail of bullets breezed past them only inches from their heads. They all ducked and Samuel pulled out a wicked looking grenade. "Made this up with different chemicals. No time like the present right?" He rhetorically asked his companions. He pulled the pin and lobbed it far into the Japanese front line.

That was later called a fight of the ages they had gotten in and destroyed almost all that remained, while the few that survived scurried back to their base. America was finally basking in their first win they had hope that things were starting to go their way.

#Lettersfromwar

The small town was in celebration. They had finally won one battle! Sheila and Amy and the rest of the women in town made a huge cake for the whole town to eat. Now some of the townsfolk were still worrying over their boys and quite a few mothers and wives were mourning, but their plan worked. Under new leadership everyone seemed to find hope and their faith was restored.

#Ohgoshanothershortchapter

Oh shoot me. Not really… I am soo bad at long stories. -_- Meh, hope you like this chapter. I think I might wrap this story up soon. I don't have many mor ideas. Oh well. R&amp;R

~Midnitewolf99


	8. Surrender!

Back for more? I hope so!

#Yaynextchapter!

It was late at night and you hear a rustling sound. As your eyes focus you see a group of young men sneaking into an army base. There are two guards and tow of the men sneak up and dispatch the two guards. The group slithers inside the building. They were in a barracks and most of the soldiers were asleep.

They snuck past most of the guards but had to dispatch and hide a few of the guards in order to get through. When they got to the center of the building they placed tons of hidden C4 all over the energy core. Then they slunk into the next building. Things proceeded like this until they went through the last building. Then they headed toward the forest to detonate their explosives. But a few guards saw them and made chase.

Now the group was running full speed into the woods, they suddenly made a left turn and remained quiet, like a predator waiting in ambush. They soon noticed many guards coming near and they opened fire, eliminating every single enemy in range. Just then one of the men in the group pulled out a trigger and pressed a red button. A huge explosion lite up the night sky and the group had to shut their eyes for fear of being blinded.

The group proceeded further into the woods, past many dark trees and stepping into a few potholes. They soon found a black jet, it was a quiet one used for stealth. They all got in the jet and started it up. The jet silently left the burning forest.

#UmmmSup?

"What kind of mission did you go to last might Amos?" Thomas asked with curiosity. "We did a stealth mission it was a flat out success. What did you do?" Amos asked. "We got the jets ready for battle nothing major." Thomas chuckled. "Oh, ok" Amos replied. "Things are starting to look up, I think we can win this" Thomas said enthusiastically. "Yeah I think so too, we are heading for their top base tomorrow. We will need to be careful" Amos said.

#Wellitstomorrow

The same group as yesterday was sneaking through yet another forest. They had backup this time if things got scary. They slowly crawled up a hill. There were more guards then last time, but luck was on their side when they walked out of their pathway to speak with someone. They snuck in carefully not alerting anyone to their presence.

They sneaked with caution as they went through the building. All the workers were preparing for something. Something didn't feel right. They placed the bombs in the core without difficulty. Luckily this base was one giant building. So they hurried out of the base and called the jets to come in, as soon as they got the ok they detonated the bombs. Only, the bombs didn't explode as much as they thought. But it did do enough to stagger their opponents.

When their enemies started to fight back they had already fired off four rounds of bombs. But their enemies were not one to be trifled with as they fought back with much zeal. They noticed a problem with their plan. "Amos, we need to take out that anti-air gun, or we are doomed!" Thomas exclaimed. "Alright you and me" Amos asked with a grin. 'Yeah' Thomas said as they exchanged a hand shake.

They ran to the sidelines where they wouldn't be spotted and snuck quietly up to the AA gun. They dispatched the driver and threw a grenade into the cockpit. The gun exploded within seconds turning to smoldering remains. The two men then snuck over to the other and repeated the same thing. Only after the gun went down in flames, they were the targets of gunfire.

They began to fire back defeating many foes when a grenade was lobbed over to where they were at. Amos grabbed the grenade and threw it back it. They were still under fire as the grenade exploded in mid-air. Suddenly Amos pushed Thomas aside and a bullet went through the area where Thomas had occupied. They began to run back to their team using a grenade to cover their exit. When they made it to their team Thomas noticed something. "What happened to your arm! We need to get that fixed up!" He exclaimed. "I'm fine just need to stop the bleeding." Thomas ripped a piece of cloth off of his jacket and used it to wrap Amos' arm. Then Thomas picked up his gun and started to fire at the enemies who hurt his friend and threatened his family.

The battle lasted a long time, perhaps a whole month? They did not know, all they knew was that they were fighting life and limb. They fought hard memories of their families and friends lingering in the corner of their minds.

Then one day, Robert E Lee. The general of the opposing army… Surrendered.

#letsreadagainyay

Alright, end of this chapter.

`Midnitewolf99


	9. Last chapter

Here's my last chapter. Enjoy. :)

Two years after she had obtained her last letter she was outside on a cool autumn day. She was walking around and admiring her beautiful flowers and picking weeds as she went along. She stood back to admire her handiwork and saw her roses. Her son Thomas planted those for her and they've stayed ever since. She heard about them winning the war but she hadn't heard from Thomas.

She wondered where he was at, was he alive? She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. But she couldn't help but think he would be home by now if he was alive. She shook her head again. She walked over to her roses and felt the delicate petals of the flower. She loved roses, they were her favorite. Maybe this had something to do with that's what her husband would always give her...

She stood back up and was about to head inside when a car pulled into the driveway. _'That car is not from around here' _she thought. It was then that she realized what this could mean, and she fell to the ground. She saw a captain step out and looked down. She didn't want to hear what he would undoubtedly say.

Then the captain said "Mom, I'm following orders. From all of you letters and I've come home again!" He ran up to her and picked her up gently to look her in the eye. The mother of two started to cry as she embraced her long lost son again. _"I've prayed time and time again for you to bring him home, and now he's here" _She thought. For how long she hugged him they will never know but as soon as they were finished Thomas went inside to cook his mother a meal and they talked about his adventures.

Soon Thomas would meet a lovely lady and who knows what will happen. Maybe he will be the great father his mother prophesized him to be one day. Either way, he was back and his mother was filled with joy once again.

#Ilovehappyendings

So here's the lyrics for the song 'Letters from war' by 'Mark Schultz'

_She walked to the mailbox,_

_On that bright summers day._

_Found a letter from her son, in a war, far away._

_He spoke of the weather, and good friends that he made._

_Said 'I've been thinking about dad and the life that he had, that's why I'm here today. _

_Then at the end he said you are what I'm fighting for. _

_That was the first of his letters from war. _

_And she started writing _

_(Chorus) _

_Your good and you brave._

_What a father that you'll be someday_

_Make it home, make it safe. _

_She wrote every night and she prayed. _

_-Late in December_

_A day she'll not forget._

_Oh, her tears stained the paper _

_With every word, that she read._

_It said I was up on a hill._

_I was out there alone_

_When the shots all rang out_

_And bombs were exploding_

_That's when I saw him_

_He came back for me_

_Though he was captured a man set me free_

_That man was your son, he asked me to write to you_

_I told him I would oh, I swore_

_That was the last of the letters from war. _

_And she prayed he was living, and kept on believing_

_And wrote every night just to say… _

_You are good, and you're brave._

_What a father that you'll be someday._

_Make it home, make it safe_

_Still she kept writing each day._

_Then two years later_

_Autumn leaves all around_

_A car pulled in the driveway, and she fell to the ground. _

_Out stepped a captain, where her boy used to stand._

_He said "Mom, I'm following orders, from all of you letters and I've come home again."_

_He ran in to hold her, and dropped all his bags on the floor. _

_Holding all of her letters from war _

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home. _

_The end…_

_~Midnitewolf99_


End file.
